


Late Night Calls

by AccioNickname



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cybersex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Timeskip Haikyuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccioNickname/pseuds/AccioNickname
Summary: Tsukishima is out of town for a game and you are very lonely, leading to late night calls between you two.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Kudos: 83





	Late Night Calls

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Finally, writing about the actual love of my goddamn life. I hope you guys enjoy it! Yes I listened to the entirety of Ariana Grande’s discography while writing this.  
> TW: Daddy kink, sex over video call, semi public sex, dirty talk, exhibitionism (kind of?), mutual masturbation, no actual sex.

The night was lonely and your bed felt way too big.

You rolled over for the twelfth time that night, looking over to the empty space where your boyfriend, Kei Tsukishima, usually slept. He was away at a game with his team, the Sendai Frogs, and even though you were extremely proud of his accomplishments, you couldn’t help but miss his large hands wrapped around your waist while you slept. You picked up your phone from the nightstand.

**3:15 A.M**

You groaned into your pillow. You had work in the morning, but without sleep, you knew you were going to be absolutely miserable. You tapped your phone until you found his contact name, and sent a quick text.

“Hey baby! I know you’re probably sleeping. Just miss you. Hope your trip is going well. <3”

You closed out of the app, and began to scroll through social media until your phone vibrated with a new text.

_“Isn’t it past your bedtime, little girl?”_

You couldn’t help but blush at his words. Tsukishima had a habit of making you feel so small in the best way. Call it an authority kink, but you loved it.

_“So bossy. Plus, I can’t sleep without someone stealing my covers.”_

You smiled, and curled up against his pillow. You could still smell the faint scent of his body wash embedded in it, which brought you some comfort. Your phone buzzed again.

_“Sounds like a personal problem. Sucks to suck.”_ followed by a yawning emoji.

You rolled your eyes. Though Tsukishima had definitely matured since high school, he was still a sarcastic jerk when he wanted to be. You looked around, before inspiration struck. You giggled to yourself and pulled the strap of your tank top down. You tousled your hair a bit, and grabbed his pillow, placing it in front of your chest, giving a peek of the top of your chest. Your mouth formed a sultry pout and you snapped a pic and sent it to him.

_“I’m too cute to sleep alone.”_

You waited for his response, hoping he didn’t fall asleep. What you didn’t expect was the chime, alerting you of a video call request. You accepted and the sleepy face of your boyfriend filled your screen.

“As much as I agree, you need to get to sleep, doll.” Tsukishima said, his voice low. You figured he was rooming with a couple of his teammates and had to be quiet. His earbuds seemed to confirm this.

“I’m trying, but this bed is like, way too big. And I miss you, loser.” you pouted, knowing there was nothing he really could do but feeling bratty anyway.

His lip twitched with a small smile.

“I miss you too, brat. But, I’m going to be away for two more days and I’m pretty sure you’ll die if you don’t sleep until then.” Tsukishima, turned and propped himself on his arm. You looked at him and were reminded by how gorgeous he was. His lips were soft and pink, his sleepy eyes were like liquid gold, and you could see the shadow of his Adam’s apple when he spoke again.

“What are you staring at, shortcake?”, he teased and your face flushed.

“Aren’t I allowed to stare at my hot boyfriend?” You smiled and he rolled his eyes. But even through the phone you could see the blush creep on his cheeks.

“You’re such a pervert.” He said, clearly at a loss for better insults.

“Like you aren’t. I know you only called me because my tits looked amazing in that picture I sent you.” You said, moving against the wall, so you could tease him with a slightly better view of them.

He parted his lips slightly, before looking back into your eyes. “Well, I certainly can’t argue with that, doll. Though, I might need a refresher, since I’ve been away for so long.”

You smirked at him. “Aren’t you in a room with other people right now? Pervert,”

He cocked his eyebrow and gave you a stare that you felt electrify your body.

“How about you stop being a brat and show me how much you miss me, little girl?” His voice was still low, but commanding. You could feel the heat pool between your thighs.

You slid off your tank top and the urge to cover yourself from his piercing gaze was overwhelming. He could see your arms itching to move to create some sense of modesty.

“You look absolutely delicious, baby doll. Play with your tits for me.” He said, while his hand found its way to his boxers. You looked at him through your eyelashes and brought your fingers to squeeze and pinch at your nipples. You let out a soft moan.

Tsukishima lightly gripped the base of his cock and began to stroke himself to the private show you were giving him.

You could see his arm muscles tensing and you licked your lip.

“Let me see how I make you feel, daddy.” you whispered, as your hand began to travel into your shorts.

Tsukishima’s eyes rolled back as he began to squeeze his cock tighter. “Fuck baby girl, I want you so goddamn bad.”

He repositioned the camera so you could see his hand fisting his cock and your mouth watered at how delicious it looked. His cock was slender and long with a rosy pink tip. You imagined how good it would feel to lap up all of the precum that currently coated it and let out a whimper.

You moved your camera so it was propped up against the pillows and slid off your shorts and panties. You could hear him let out a soft groan as you ran your fingers over your dripping cunt. You pushed a finger in while your thumb ran over your clit. You dragged your finger around the plush walls of your pussy before pulling out and thrusting back in. You moaned, wishing you were being slammed on his long fingers instead but knowing he was getting off to you had you want to perform a good show for him.

Tsukishima let out heavy, uneven breaths as he watched you play with yourself. He could see you creaming all over your fingers and it dripping down your thighs. He gripped his cock tighter and ran a finger over the slit on top, thinking of how you would leave soft licks on his tip when he had you on your knees.

“Kei, god it feels so fucking good…” your voice moaned through his earbuds. He watched how you slid another finger into your pussy, and the sounds of your arousal only made his cock grow harder.

“That’s it baby doll, fuck...fuck yourself on your fingers. Be a good girl for me and show me how, fuck, how you cum around those fingers.” Tsukishima groaned, louder than he hoped, but he didn’t care. All that mattered was your moans, your body writhing in pleasure because you belonged to him. He could see you were getting close and he could feel his balls tighten. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

“Kei! Fuck, I want to cum for you. Let me cum for you, please daddy.”, you cried, and he could hear the desperation in your voice.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck baby doll. Cum for daddy.” Tsukishima groaned as his hot cum splattered, covering his abs and his fingers. He slowly loosened his grip and gave a couple more tugs to his cock as it shot smaller drops of cum. He watched as you came down from your high and he had the strongest urge to hold you in his arms as you rode out your climax.

You panted as you pulled your soaked fingers out of your cunt slowly. As he watched, you slipped your fingers into your mouth to lick off your juices.

“Good girl.” Kei whispered, clearly spent but still in control.  
You released your fingers with a small pop and pulled your phone close so now your face filled the screen,

“I guess I can let you go to sleep now, baby!”, you giggled, as your drowsiness began to envelop you.

“Such a brat.”, Tsukishima teased, before rolling over to take off his glasses. He could hear your soft breaths even out and saw your eyes close. He smiled and took a quick screenshot of your sleeping face.

“I love you. I can’t wait to be home, Y/N.”


End file.
